The First Snow
by baekhyung
Summary: Jongin menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo pada natal tahun lalu. Ucapan selamat natal yang biasanya diucapkannya dengan ceria kini sangat susah untuk keluar dari mulutnya. / Songfict from EXO's first snow. Hanya ingin meramaikan natal dengan KaiSoo. DLDR!


**The First Snow**

.

Cast : **Kim Jongin** & **Do Kyungsoo**

Byun Baekhyun

.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Seharian ini dia hanya di rumah bermain dengan Jjanggu dan dia merasa itu sangat melelahkan mengingat Jjanggu yang sangat aktif dan nakal. Tidak ada Monggu ataupun Jjangah. Mereka sedang dipinjam _noona_-nya untuk teman bermain keponakannya. _Noona_ Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meminjam Jjanggu.

Jongin menatap Jjanggu kesal. Anjing bongsor itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah kesalnya pada Jongin. Jongin ingin sekali melempar Jjanggu ke luar jendela dan menutup jendela itu lagi rapat-rapat agar Jjanggu tak bisa masuk lagi ke rumah. tapi mengingat bahwa anjing bongsor itu adalah salah satu dari hidup dan matinya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"_seulseulhae~_" Jongin mendesah pasrah kali ini. Jjanggu terlihat mendekat ke arah Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar pada paha Jongin. Mengendus-endus tubuh Jongin semampu yang ia bisa. Jongin yang merasa mendapat perhatian dari anak nakalnya itu menoleh.

"aku menyesal. Kau tau? Sekarang _appa _sedang rindu pada _eomma_-mu." Jongin mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jjanggu. Yang dikecup hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya aktif.

Melihat tingkah Jjanggu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Eomma _dari anjing nakal tersebut._ Tak terasa ini sudah setahun. Jongin ingin sekali menjabak rambut Sehun –teman albinonya yang menyebalkan- jika dia mengingat tentang Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah _eomma _dari anak-anak(anjing-anjing) Jongin atau lebih tepatnya mantan _eomma_. Karena status Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang memang hanyalah 'mantan'. Memang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun, tapi dia selalu saja sebal melihat Sehun yang selalu bermesraan dengan Luhan tidak tahu tempat.

"aku bosan~ apa kau juga bosan, _aegi_?" tanya Jongin pada Jjanggu. Seakan mengerti, Jjanggu mengangguk. "kau ingin jalan-jalan?" entah seberapa jeniusnya anak Jongin yang satu itu, lagi-lagi dia mengangguk. Jongin mengacak pelan bulu kepala Jjanggu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dari balik jendelanya.

Salju pertama turun.

Jongin tersenyum. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak anak nakalnya itu berjalan-jalan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, dia langsung saja menyambar mantelnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Dia juga memakaikan jaket kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan ke tubuh Jjanggu. Sekarang Jongin dan Jjanggu sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan.

.

.

Jongin dan Jjanggu terlihat sangat bahagia sepanjang jalan. Senyum menawan terus saja terpatri di bibir merekah milik Jongin. Jalan-jalan sore di bawah salju memang favorit Jongin –dan jangan lupakan Jjanggu. Jongin hanya membawa Jjanggu berjalan-jalan sesuka kakinya. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang –aneh Jongin juga tak sadar kalau ia kini sudah berada di taman dimana dia memutuskan Kyungsoo dulu.

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Menguceknya kasar saat merasa kalau itu semakin nyata. Saat Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. _Oh, hanya khayalanku saja._ Jongin menggerutu dalam hati. Didudukkannya pantatnya kasar pada bangku tempat dimana bayangan Kyungsoo tadi.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dingin yang datang bersamaan dengan turunnya salju. Jongin melirik ke arah Jjanggu dan terlihat si bongsor itu yang tengah memainkan kakinya. Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini.

Padangan mata Jongin kini sudah tak terarah lagi pada Jjanggu melainkan pada sosok mungil yang terlihat sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Lagi-lagi Jongin merasa ia harus tak mempercayai semua ini kalau dia tak ingin kecewa. Dan kata hatinya selalu benar karena sekarang yang Jongin lihat bukanlah sosok Kyungsoo melainkan hanya seorang pemuda –yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo- sedang berjalan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafas kecewa.

Jongin menatap lurus ke depan dan berusaha untuk menumpahkan semua yang dia tahan selama ini. Jongin ingin sekali terlihat sangat kuat. Yah, walaupun itu hanya diluar saja. Karena faktanya, Jongin hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang sangat membutuhkan cintanya.

Cinta dari orangtuanya dan cinta dari teman. Khususnya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah _seonbae_ dua tingkat diatasnya dan itulah yang membuat Jongin keberatan dengan hubungan mereka. Yang membuat Jongin memilih untuk membiarkan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo kandas begitu saja.

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan dia hampir saja melompat kaget kalau saja orang asing itu tidak memegang tangannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum dalam kegelisahannya. Jongin seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu. Ah ya, itu adalah pemuda dengan ponselnya yang Jongin sempat kira Kyungsoo tadi.

"oh hai dan maaf mengagetkanmu." Ujar sosok mungil tersebut. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengikuti arah pandang pemuda asing itu dan mendapati kalau orang itu sedang memperhatikan Jjanggu.

"aku juga punya yang seperti itu di rumah." ujar sosok mungil itu. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari mata Jongin yang seperti meminta penjelasan. "Namanya Mio. Huh, aku jadi ingin menggendongnya." Jongin hanya menatap bingung pada orang di sampingnya itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ujar namja mungil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Kim Jongin." Ujarnya singkat. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan si Byun itu sedang mengetuk-etukkan jari di ponselnya.

"kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" ujar Jongin berbasa-basi. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria dewasa yang sedang membawa dua _cup_ kopi. Masih panas. Terlihat dari asap yang mengepul dari dua _cup _itu.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh dan si Chanyeol tadi langsung meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan memberikan salah satu _cup_ itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan berpamitan pada Jongin.

Sebelum Baekhyun pergi, Jongin sempat melirik tulisan yang ada di _cup_ mungil itu.

'_purple&miracle'_

.

.

Jongin mengehentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan klasik minimalis yang dikenal dengan nama _purple&miracle cafe_. Dan itu tentu juga membuat Jjanggu harus menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti sang _appa_.

Jongin membuka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk untuk memesan sesuatu yang hangat untuk dirinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika saat sesosok mungil berbalik –untuk keluar- dan kini terlihat sosok mungil itu juga sedang menatap Jongin _shock_.

Jongin ingin menangis rasanya melihat Kyungsoo –ya benar itu Kyungsoo- kini ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat lebih menggemaskan daripada Kyungsoo setahun yang lalu. Jongin ingin sekali merengkuh sosok mungil itu, mengujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, bertanya apakah selama ini dia baik-baik saja, megucapkan selamat natal, dan tentu saja memintanya untuk kembali.

Tapi itu semua hanya ada di pikiran Jongin karena pada faktanya kini mereka berdua hanya saling diam dan terlihat mata Jongin yang sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Mungkin Kyungsoo benci dengan kecanggungan ini, ataupun dia membenci Jongin tapi yang jelas sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya kalau saja pemilik lengan tan itu berbalik dan menahan tangannya. Untuk tidak pergi.

"Kyungsoo _hyung.._" suara Jongin terdengar bergetar. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada sosok mungil di depannya ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "maaf Jongin, tapi seseorang sedang menungguku." Ucap Kyungsoo dan perlahan Jongin mulai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Rasanya kini sangat kosong. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan _cafe_ itu kalau saja ia tak mengingat sesuatu.

"ah ya Jongin, _merry christmas.."_

**END**

Annyeong! Saya balik lagi bawa ficlet? Atau drabble? Saya nggak terlalu tahu. yang jelas kali ini saya pengen meramaikan natal dengan membawa ff Kaisoo. Maaf kalo ff ini nggak total. Soalnya saya bikinnya juga waktu lagi bosen dan udah ngantuk, tapi ngga bisa tidur.

Thanks juga buat yang udah review Only You're Not. Review-nya udah aku bales lewat PM.

So, mind to review again?


End file.
